<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly by Hannah_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446548">Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl'>Hannah_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, F/F, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah finds Castiel after the incident with Lily Sunder and Acobel and the two enjoy a peaceful moment on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel's Female Vessel/Hannah (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the square filled "Episode Tag"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel sighed as she walked away from the house. The sound of the child screaming and the woman sobbing inside affected her more than she’d like to admit. She wasn’t quite ready to return to heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ishim did his business and the other members of her angel troop took care of Acobel’s empty vessel, Castiel took the opportunity to fly off. She landed halfway across the world, in the middle of a secluded jungle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peaceful sounds of the birds helped to soothe her mind as she sat down on the rock. She glanced at her hands—the hands of the human vessel she had possessed to operate on Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angels rarely came to Earth unless they had a task to fulfill. But Castiel was different. She came to Earth often, usually without a vessel. She found it peaceful down here. And she felt a strong connection to these humans. They fascinated her, all their comings and goings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel,” Castiel glanced over at the other voice and the recognition of her own name. The other angel moved over to her; her own vessel was recognizable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah,” Castiel greeted as the woman stood over her, her hands folded in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you return to heaven?” Hannah questioned. She moved in to sit down on the rock beside the other angel. “Ishim sent me to come find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed some time alone,” Castiel replied honestly, looking over at Hannah. She was glad that Hannah was the one who had been sent to come get her, there was something unsettling about Ishim’s aggression towards Acobel and the human woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to have bothered you,” Hannah replied. “I was just following orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind your company,” Castiel assured her. “Stay here with me awhile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah looked at her quizzically. It was strange to her that an angel would want to linger here on Earth when they could return to heaven. Heaven was orderly and organized. Every angel had their jobs. They were given orders, and when they completed their task, they were given new orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being down here isn’t so bad,” Castiel explained as she gazed around at their surroundings. “Look around. There’s so much beauty down here—the animals and plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they said that, a beautiful blue butterfly landed on a leaf right in front of them. Castiel watched the insect, and Hannah regarded with a curious fascination as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Castiel asked, glancing at Hannah as the other angel studied the insect carefully. “Here, reach your hand out gently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah cocked her head in confusion but did what Castiel asked. She slowly extended her arm out towards the insect and held it there for a moment. The butterfly responded but flying over and landing on her outstretched palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah gazed at the butterfly in awe as the insect seemed to be at ease in her hand. “This creature trusts me,” she commented with an almost innocent sense of wonder. “It has no fear. No fear of my power or my intentions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Animals are like that,” Castiel explained. “And plants. I’ve always been fascinated with humans, but these creatures, like this butterfly, are where the true beauty of this world lies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterfly stayed on Hannah’s hand for a long lingering moment before it flew up into the sky. Hannah’s eyes followed the creature until it disappeared from sight. Then she turned to Castiel with an amazed smile. “I never realized,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we did,” Castiel said with a sigh. “Kill Acobel’s Nephilim. Something didn’t feel right about it. Ishim was sure it was right, but I have my doubts. I came here to clear my head. The creatures help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see more, Castiel,” Hannah responded, and Castiel couldn’t help but grin as well. For too long, she had wandered this planet alone. Unseen and without a vessel. She moved through the forests, the streets of these human beings, always invisible. Always alone. That another angel would have any interest in joining her was encouraging. Maybe she’d be able to show Hannah why this planet mattered so much to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s so much to see,” she said, reaching over and taking Hannah’s hand. “First, we should return our vessels to their homes. And I suppose I should check in with Ishim. But I have much to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see more colors,” Hannah requested as she gazed around the jungle at the colorful flowers and birds and butterflies buzzing around them. “And more butterflies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, you shall.” With that, the two angels flew together, back to heaven. And from then they began a bond centered on their mutual fascination and awe for this planet called Earth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>